greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
James Kim
History Origin James Kim was a male Human born on the planet Earth by the modern age where he had a single child who was a girl by the name of Elizabeth. At some unspecified time, his daughter was abducted and killed by the serial killer Joshua Hayes who claimed that she "liked it". He was later apprehended by the authorities and sent to prison where a trial was held on his guilt. During this time, Mr Kim did not attend these events as he was greatly distraught over the loss of his daughter who he said was his baby girl as well as his "everything". Hayes for his crimes was convicted by the state and sentenced to death. This was the one event that Mr Kim attended in order to see the person responsible for his daughters death to die himself. As he stood in the observation lounge, the saddened James Kim watched as Hayes was given his final rites. The serial killer asked the warden to be allowed to say his final words to which he asked if the girls father was here. He later stated that he was informed by his lawyer that Mr Kim did not want to know the full details of his daughters demise. As the warden told Hayes to get to the point, Joshua stated he wanted to let the father know that his daughter "liked it". This sent Mr Kim to furious rage who slammed the windows of the observation lounge stating that Joshua Hayes was going to pay for what he did to Elizabeth and that he was going to hell for what he put her through. As his friends and the warden attempted to calm him down, James Kim commented that Joshua Hayes was a monster and that he wished he could kill the criminal himself to which a smug Hayes said he would like to see the old man try. The anger felt by Mr Kim, however, attracted the avatar of rage in the Emotional Spectrum which was the Butcher Entity. This fearsome beast had previously massacred the inmates of a prison in its search for a host and broke into the facility where James Kim stood. The creature commented that he had great rage in his heart and that it was hungry for a new host to feed it. The Brightest Day Before The Butcher could claim James Kim as its host, it in turn was attacked by its long time nemesis - The Spectre. The Spirit of Vengeance managed to wrestle with the Butcher and hold it to the point that the Spectre was ready to slaughter the Rage Entity. However, he was stopped by the sudden arrival of Atrocitus who was seeking the Red Lantern Corps avatar. The fighting between the Red Lantern and the Spectre provided the opportunity for the Butcher to be freed from its bondage where it returned to its claim on James Kim. Once more it stated that Mr Kim had great rage in his heart and that it was hungry whereupon it took possession of the human as its latest host. Screaming with pain which quickly turned to rage - Kim roared out his anger at the captive Joshua Hayes who was still strapped onto the chair where he was going to receive the death sentence. In anger, the empowered Kim told Hayes that he had taken Elizabeth from their home where she cried as the serial killer was crying now whereupon Joshua cut her into small pieces. All this time, the trapped Hayes was screaming for someone to help him as Mr Kim advanced on him whereupon James said he was going to inflict the same punishment on Joshua. The possession of the host body quickly attracted the attention of the Spectre who dispatched Atrocitus in order to deal with this new threat. Imprisoning James Kim in chains, he told him that Joshua Hayes was not his to judge as that duty belonged to the Spirit of Vengeance. An angry Kim demanded to know who made the Spectre the judge for his daughters murder to which the Spirit of Vengeance confessed that he was a killer himself - here to do what James Kim was not to do. Though the Spectre attempted to calm Mr Kim, the Butcher began whispering the words of Joshua Hayes over and over again in his mind. Repeating the phrase "she liked it" cause James heart to beat faster and blood to boil as he said to "shut up". His anger culminated in him taking out his rage on the Spectre where he shattered the ethereal beings face in half. All this time, the Butcher kept repeating Joshua Hayes words causing Kim to fly into new heights of rage as he wanted the words to stop and began taking out his anger on the wounded Spectre who tried to calm James by telling him that it was the Rage Entity goading him. Telling him that the Butcher wanted his rage to empower its own, he urged the human to fight against it but Kim was too consumed by his anger to listen. Venting out his feelings about his daughter that she was everything to him, he managed to leave the Spectre wounded and beaten whereupon he turned his attention back to Hayes. As he advanced on the captive Joshua, Hayes began to beg and say that he was sorry for what he had done. The angry Kim did not heed his words and instead brutally sliced him in half where he said "apology not accepted". In the aftermath, Atrocitus emerged and spoke to the Butcher himself where he said it was not about its quest for rage but about his entire Red Lantern Corps who suffered in a similar manner as James Kim. He stated that rage was all they had left now and that he was not going to allow it to fall into the wrong hands. The Red Lantern battled the empowered James Kim and plunged a Red Lantern Energy Construct into his chest. In this state, the weakened Butcher felt that Kim's rage over his daughters death had now ended with the demise of Joshua Hayes. As the anger was subsiding, it desired a new host and commenting on Atrocitus's earlier words - it decided to take the Red Lantern as its new host thus abandoning the humans body. During the process, the Butcher was exposed which allowed the recovered Spectre to tame it to which Atrocitus trapped the Rage Entity within his Red Lantern Power Battery which would later be taken to Ysmault. Whilst this matter was sorted, the Spirit of Vengeance turned its attention to James Kim and imprisoned him in an electric chair in order to judge him for taking the life of Hayes. However, Atrocitus stepped in and attacked the Spectre in defense of Kim stating that the convicts life was not equal to that of James as he had lost a daughter to a killer where as the human had simply taken his revenge. Though the Spectre was angered about the Red Lantern challenging its scripture - Atrocitus held his ground stating that the victims were those bereaved and had lost a loved one. Thus, he stated that if the Spirit of Vengeance was going to judge James Kim, he might as well judge the Red Lantern first. The Spectre initially complied but decided against it as the mission against Krona was a holy one and departed leaving the two behind. James Kim thanked Atrocitus who only roared flames of blood from his mouth and departed the scene - thinking that he hated the Earth and its people though his opinion changed as he stated he now only hated most of them. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *James Kim/Gallery Links *Coming Soon Category:Former Red Lantern Corps Members